


Follow-up Appointment

by SpaceOddity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceOddity/pseuds/SpaceOddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Will is a new patient of Hannibal's and this session is nowhere near what he anticipated.</p><p>Slightly inspired by Mads' GQ couch photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow-up Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously all there was to do after watching the finale was write a five page porn and think happy thoughts.

The hand Will reached out trembled noticeably as he tried to brush the wrinkles out of Hannibal’s jacket. They were wrinkles /he/ had caused, when suddenly the doctor had been upon him, pivoting to immobilize him against the desk. Wrinkles caused by the fistfuls of fabric he had clung to when suddenly his personal space was a lost cause to the long body pressed close by Hannibal, whose retribution was to finger Will’s dark curls gently. Startled and unsure, Will’s first inclination of what to do next was attempt to capture the lips of the man who suddenly seemed to loom over him. Before he could reach, the fingers in his hair tightened and his head was roughly tugged back, baring the pale column of his throat. This is new, he had thought, as his breathing hitched. 

The sharply dressed Hannibal somehow then pressed closer, so that Will began to feel quite uncomfortable stuck between the man and the hard wood desk. As the hand in his hair twisted the brown length of curls and tightened painfully, Will’s knees gave way a little and he felt to be shrinking in on himself as attempted escape. Hannibal stood tall and his gaze bore down on his captive with a strange darkness; those eyes, with never a helpful read of emotions, burned into the back of Will’s mind so that when squeezed his eyes shut, they still stared. 

His neck burned and tears sprang to his eyes from the weight holding his head back, but Will was not unable to appreciate the moist lips that pressed against the cusp of his ear. Hannibal’s breath was warm against Will’s flesh as his mouth moved over his cheek and stubble; no soft kisses were laid to his face, rather Hannibal’s subtle lips dragged along his jaw. Will lost control of his attempted slow breathing when lips gave way to teeth at his chin and suddenly Hannibal’s hot tongue was tasting him, wet over the subtle lines of his throat. 

A small noise escaped him then, a noise he had to wonder whether brought forth by anxiety or arousal. That thought, along with all others disappeared when Hannibal’s hot tongue ran wet over his collarbone, revealed by a hand tugging at the fabric of his shirt while the other remained strong in his hair. While increasingly unsure as to the nature of this assault, Will at long last ran free to the feelings seething through his body when Hannibal’s knee was suddenly between his legs, his thigh against his crotch. 

It was not long following that Will had found himself following Hannibal onto the couch. Hannibal looked lean and sexy when he stretched out on the hard leather, making it increasingly difficult for Will to come up with reason to not be on top of him in that moment. So that was where he sat, high on the doctor’s hips and botching bogus confidence while he hid behind curls and tried to brush the wrinkles out of Hannibal’s jacket. At this time however, his mind raced not with thoughts of trashed fabrics; even his self doubt threatened to suffer by the arousal that swelled within him. 

Hannibal moved first with hands that pressed warm onto his thighs; Will watched the long fingers massage softly the muscle beneath fabric before taking his cue. Tentative fingers reached for the cool touch of Hannibal’s tie clip, loosened and discarded altogether the tie he wore. Quickening, Will sought next the first button of his rich blue shirt, the second, third, down his front until Will felt was near frantic to reveal the expanse of soft flesh below. When finally he spread open the fabric to favor himself a look at Hannibal’s usually well-guarded form, Will wore his heart on his sleeve as eyes and hands roamed freely. The doctor’s stomach was warm beneath his fingers.... warm and firm, Will relished inwardly the fit state of Hannibal’s body. His fingers danced without apprehension up the sides of Hannibal’s body, inward slowly, palms dragging to his abdomen and upwards, fingers spread wide and brushing through the maintained splash of hair across his chest. 

When finally their eyes met again, he found Hannibal’s dilated and heavy-lidded. A strange sense of satisfaction warmed Will to see the usually calm and collected doctor in a state of such disarray and want; to know that he was to blame for such a reaction from such a calculated man. 

Hannibal’s hands were strong on Will’s hips as he guided his body weight back; a sudden heat pooled in his stomach when through the doctor’s trousers he could feel the full extent of his disregard for propriety. Completely surrendering to his own arousal, no longer plagued by feelings of fear and doubt, Will moved his hips and rocked his body against the erection he could feel the pressure of through his own pants. In submission to the soft buzz of his body, Will straightened and finally began to remove articles of his own clothing. His vest dropped to the floor, and then his shirt as well. Hannibal watched him with a vague inclination of enjoyment, to the extent Will would have questioned if it weren’t for just how hard the doctor beneath him.  
“Really Doctor Lecter,” Will offered him a crooked smile as he stood up with a slight stagger and slowly undid his belt, enjoying to no end the hungry gaze with which Hannibal watched him. “If I’d known therapy was like this...” he kicked off his pants and socks, and stood for a moment in his pale blue boxers. “I’d have come sooner. To you, I’d like to say, however we really did just meet.” Beginning to fumble with his thoughts, Will committed by removing his final piece of clothing, the final barrier between their relationship as a psychiatrist and patient, and something else. What exactly? As he watched the other man lift himself onto an elbow, thin lips set in a strange sort of grin, Will decided he didn’t care. Not right now, at least.

Naked now, Will fell back onto the couch and offered aid in sliding Hannibal’s suit tops slowly off his strong shoulders. The lean muscles of the other man’s body captivated him as the rich fabrics fell forgotten, and his hands found fervently the leather belt that held back all his body was desperate for. 

Hannibal took over then, and with a series of touches and strokes of flesh guided a change of position that lead to the doctor sitting upright on the couch, his fancy shoes flat on the cold floor below, his trousers still firmly in place to Will’s concern. Will found himself breathless in Hannibal’s lap as the appreciation of his body continued with hands that caressed slowly down his back to squeeze with delight his ass, then scratched at his thighs and stomach. To his distress, contact came no closer to his weeping cock. 

Damn near ready to beg, Will felt intrusion in his mouth as Hannibal offered him two long fingers. While one hand now held his naked hip securely, Will worked digits of the other with his tongue, for only a moment before they were drawn away. Dazed, he reached to wipe a line of spit from his chin but jumped suddenly and held onto the couch when strong hands squeezed and spread his ass open, and a deliberate fingertip found his puckered hole. Will forced himself to meet the dark eyes that watched him, albeit briefly, as the first finger pressed into his body and he found himself struggling to breath. 

With sudden anxiety, Will held on to Hannibal’s shoulders as he attempted breathing exercises, willing his body to accept the finger that forced its entirety into his body. Hannibal worked his insides yet neglected his prostate, offering instead to occupy Will by finally appealing to his neglected cock. Something that sounded almost like a sob escaped him then, as he rocked between the hand that slowly jerked him off and a second finger that pressed into his body. Will panted softly as he tried to refocus on appreciating more than just the heat that grew from his belly and the pleasure emanating from his loins as Hannibal stroked the length of his cock, occasionally swiping the pad of his thumb over the leaking head. The pain lessened in his ass as he felt Hannibal massage him from the inside, but soon it was over as quickly as it had began and he was empty and swaying with need. 

Hannibal’s hands between them finally released the latch of his leather belt, and the button and zipper that further obstructed their bodies. Able from his position to hardly wiggle his hips out of the pants, with his thumbs hooked in and removing as well his fit boxers, a low sigh escaped the doctor then as his erection surfaced from the dark fabrics, hard and in need of relief. He granted himself a couple of slow, familiar jerks before lining himself with Will’s entrance. Hannibal’s pause only offered Will time to look again to the angular face of the man before him; his cheeks were stained red with the heat of his body, his lips wet and parted. Only slightly aware of the hand on his ass guiding him, Will tensed suddenly as the tip of Hannibal’s cock breached the tight heat of his body. 

Will’s reaction was prompt as with one hand he squeezed tightly the muscle of Hannibal’s arm, the other sought the hard leather of the couch for a sense of stability. Hannibal proceeded slowly but without further regard for Will’s adjustment to his large size, until he was fully sheathed within the man. 

A shiver crept down Will’s spine in spite of the heat that radiated from his body, as he struggled with quick and shallow breaths. His cock strained hard and leaking against his belly, leaving streaks of precum glistening on his flesh as gentle waves of something new emanated from his crotch. Will had never been with a man before, and primarily he was struck by the feeling of being stretched and filled to the brim. He willed himself to relax and explore the situation first by straightening his back and peeking open his eyes, brazen in meeting Hannibal’s eyes long enough to drink up the flustered face he wore. The doctor seemed to be unraveling at the edges; his dark eyes maintained control but everything else was a lost cause. Will found the man to have lost some of his intimidation with the removal of layers of clothing and restraint, his typically slicked back hair cast softly aside his cheeks, his lips moist and parted. 

Hannibal’s hands explored the dips and subtle curves Will’s body, fingers hot as they caressed and squeezed his flesh before resting finally on his hips. The good doctor offered him a strange little smile as he rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the younger man’s hip bones, encouraging him to begin rocking his hips. That little bit of movement warmed his insides and sent soft ripples of pleasure through his body; he tried to move further but the hands on his hips held steady, keeping him from rising up.

“Hannibal,” Will’s voice came out as more of a whine than he anticipated while he wiggled to the extent he was allowed. “Please.”

That seemed to be what Hannibal waited for; while Will pleaded, Hannibal slid his hands to grasp with nails dug into flesh the firm globes of his ass. The smaller man held on as he was lifted almost entirely off of Hannibal’s cock, before he was pulled down hard to be completely impaled and seeing stars. His own erection bobbed against his stomach and his eyes clamped shut; mouth open but making no sounds as the doctor continued, lifting him up again but this time meeting his downward motion with a rough thrust, hips angled with intent to inflict damage to the bundle of nerves buried within. 

Will’s body stiffened as his vision flashed white and a deep groan escaped him; it was a struggle to keep steady with fingers held tight on Hannibal’s shoulders as the doctor proceeded to fuck him with a steady pace that struck deep within him each thrust. Will surrendered completely to being within this moment; his body was hot and quickly becoming slick with sweat as he rode to the pace Hannibal set for them. 

“Will,” The man’s characteristically steady voice cracked a little as he spoke, lust heavy in his tone as with his eyes. If Will had been more aware he may have been amused by the shift in Hannibal’s usually calculated words, but concentrating on conversation seemed an excessive waste of time considering. With each bounce on Hannibal’s cock Will could feel his heart rate increasing to peak at level on par with his panic attacks, but he found himself to feel quite comfortable with the feeling of being dominated he experienced at the strong hands that kept him at a rough but timed pace. His thighs burned but he did not slow when Hannibal’s hands began to move elsewhere on his body; only when fingers sought out a familiar place in his tangles of curls did Will find himself again not in control of his movements. 

A grunt fell from his open mouth when Hannibal tugged at his hair, holding him up and still where he was, caught in a fuck fog half astride the man’s cock. “Hannibal, please don’t...” he struggled. “please don’t st—ahh!” Hannibal twisted his grasp and pulled hard on Will’s hair, silencing his pleas and effectively holding him in place, nearly vibrating with arousal. 

Will reached back in attempt to pry free the fingers from his hair, while pitifully rolling his hips in attempt for some satisfaction, but ultimately only inching himself further off of the cock he so badly just wanted to fuck him raw. 

Hannibal’s free hand felt hot as it ventured up his stomach and ribs to pinch at each of Will’s nipples, teasing and eliciting such moans that Will had no control over... he thought there was no way his body could handle much more... not until the fingers that ghosted his nipples were wrapping around the base of his aching cock. Will thought his entire body was going to shake to the point he vibrated right off Hannibal’s lap, a casualty of the explosion of sensations he was experiencing. 

Will nearly wanted to cry at how good it felt when Hannibal made simple work of massaging the sensitive head of his cock... down the length to cup his balls and up again to rub the leaking slit. Then Hannibal began to move his hips again, so that Will was distraught with ecstasy as he moved between the cock in his ass and the hand pulling his hair, and the hand that jerked him off in between. His body ached and his joints screamed as he attempted to move with Hannibal’s pace, but Will was left reeling entirely out of control. The hand in his hair disappeared as hardly to his surprise Will found himself enjoying the complete surrender; to have another person so in control of his physical and mental being. It was, however, curious that the person he would so freely abdicate to would not only be a man, but a man he so hardly knew. 

Will struggled to open his eyes then and gaze upon the sex appeal of the man fucking him slower than he jerked him off. For a man so carefully presented each day with a professional facade, Hannibal now cared very little as he groaned in appreciation for the man on his dick. Will found himself feeling weird and lost in admiring this, though deep down he knew the tall handsome doctor in his excessively well tailored suits had always intrigued him. A wild feeling of infatuation swelled within him for the other man, though there would be no deciphering whether caused by genuine emotions or the impending release of his load between their sweaty bodies.

Will squeezed tightly the muscle of Hannibal’s arm when the hand on his cock released, displeasure he also expressed with a sad sort of mewling. The other man paid his attempts no heed and reached around to squeeze and knead his ass, fingers dragging filed nails across his flesh. Will arched into Hannibal, scrambling even for the friction of his cock between their bodies. When Hannibal began to fuck him harder, faster, drawing him up the full length of his hard and weeping cock to be promptly slammed back down, Will steadied himself by his elbows on Hannibal’s shoulders , hands meeting atop his head and mixing with his sweaty hair. 

The air was filled with the sounds and smells of their slick skin, and the slackjaw groans Will let out as Hannibal struck his bruised prostate again and again. Their rhythm became erratic as Hannibal stopped breathing altogether and buried himself deep inside Will’s hot confines, held that position, then withdrew and fucked him slower. A rough couple of noises came from Hannibal as he rode out his orgasm, spilling and smearing himself through Will’s insides, while a hand between them sought out the cock that left trails of wet on their stomachs. 

Will was brought so quickly to orgasm that the spasming of his muscles, tight around Hannibal’s spent cock, ellicted a choked cry from the man who arched one last time beneath him. Without intent Will pulled the messy hair he held onto for support as he rocked his body almost violently into the hand that brought him to the edge and thrust him over. His body shuddered and voice came out broken and illegible as he came and spilled his load between their hot bodies, nails buried into Hannibal’s scalp. Then, nothing but the sound of Will humming with satisfaction. 

He graced himself only a few moments to catch his breath before he released his hold on Hannibal’s head and straightened. It was Hannibal who met /his/ eyes, and they shared a crooked smile before Will reluctantly lifted himself on wobbly legs to slide off his cock and off the couch. 

Will could feel the heat and colour on his cheeks as he walked naked to a window across the room. He paused at the chair and table meant for patients of the doctor and stole a handful of tissues from the box waiting there, before tossing it off to the man on the couch. At the window he drew the curtains and turned his back on the cool breeze drifting in, cleaning himself while admiring the sight of Hannibal carefully folding the tissues to wipe his torso of the mess Will found himself strangely proud to have left there. 

“Well, Doctor Lecter,” Will cleared his throat quietly and returned to the couch for his discarded clothes. Hannibal stood to meet him as he pulled up his pants and buckled the belt slowly, focused mostly on watching Will. 

“Yes Will?” His voice scratchier than normal.

“I dare say this may justify a follow up appointment.” Will grinned inwardly as he reached down for his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback and comments are appreciated!


End file.
